Perkypaw's 100 One-Shots
by Perkypaw
Summary: Prin Pardus' 100 one-shot challenge, need I say more?
1. Injured

Of course, out of all the other apprentices, Bluepaw would get paired up with _him _for hunting practice.

Sparkpaw seemed to understand what she was thinking and huffed, "I didn't ask to get paired up with you either, you know!"

Bluepaw would be lying if she said that that comment didn't hit her right in the heart, that she didn't care what he though of her. Trying to salvage what little pride she had left under her burning pelt she venomously retorted, "Well, at least I have a clan blood and don't act like a whiny kittypet all the time!"

That was a low blow, Bluepaw knew, and felt a tad bit regretful as she saw Sparkpaw real away as if she had hurt him physically. He then turned and stared straight ahead, not talking.

Bluepaw sighed and fell silent, listening closely for anything besides the quiet crinkle of leaves under their paws. Leaf-bare was quickly approaching and tensions were already raising between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Several border skirmishes had already happened, and each seemed to get more violent then the last.

She was broken out of her musings when Sparkpaw stopped dead beside her. Bluepaw immedietly stopped alongside him and perked her ears, listening. There it was, the heartbeat of a rabbit. She tensed and sank into a crouch. A rabbit would _deffinetly _help feed the clan. Bluepaw was about to spring when Sparkpaw shoved past her and knocked her off balance.

The now alerted rabbit spotted them and broke into a run with Sparkpaw at its heels. Bluepaw hissed at his mousebrained move and shot after him.

Sparkpaw and Bluepaw continued to sprint after the rabbit, who seemed to get farther ahead by the minute. Sparkpaw made a daring lunge forward, missed the rabbit…

And landed across the border…

With now two mousebrained moves the fuming Bluepaw couldn't take it anymore, she yowled at him in frustration, "Mousebrain! Stupid, stupid, mousebrain!"

Sparkpaw got up and licked his ruffled fur, refusing to come back across the border.

"I could have had it! That could have fed all the elders! Or Graywing and her kits!"

Sparkpaw got up abruptly and snarled at her, "And get all the praise like you always do! Just because I'm not of clan blood doesn't mean I'm not just as good as you!"

A small part of Bluepaw knew she should feel bad for always blaming him for his rouge roots. She knew that she should tell him to come back across the border. But she couldn't, she was frustrated and hungry, and he had missed the largest piece of food she'd seen in a while.

"If you were good as I was, you would have got it!" Blue paw hissed.

Sparkpaw opened his mouth to retort when a deep growl sounded.

Bluepaw looked up, Sparkpaw turned around, and they were both face to face with a furious looking ShadowClan patrol.

A large ginger tom who seemed to be the one leading the patrol narrowed his eyes at them, "ThunderClan apprentices on our territory. I thought Nettlestar agreed to leave ShadowClan be."

Sparkpaw looked up at the ginger tom, golden eyes narrowed, "ShadowClan doesn't tell ThunderClan what to do!"

Bluepaw let out a gasp, such a obvious disrespect would not go unnoticed. Just as she predicted, the cats of the ShadowClan patrol unsheathed their claws.

"Really now?" the ginger tom murmured softly, his eyes boring into them, "Shall we put that theory to the test?"

And the ShadowClan patrol was on them. They were outnumbered one to two, and Bluepaw wasn't the best fighter. She tried to slip under one and run to get aid from the clan but the calico she merely fell down onto her and raked her face.

Bluepaw struggled out of the calico's stern grip and blindly swung around, not being able to see through the blood. The ShadowClan cats seemed to find this most amusing.

"This is the best ThunderClan could offer up?" jeered the calico, looking pleased with herself.

"Maybe ShadowClan should tell ThunderClan to give us more territory, since they obviously can't defend it," suggested an amber eyed white tom

Bluepaw let out her pent up frustration by leaping at the white tom. However, he easily sidestepped, looking rather smug.

"What are ThunderClan teaching their apprentices these days?"

Bluepaw wasn't sure how long the battle lasted, all she knew was that she couldn't fight anymore. She collapsed on the ground as the ShadowClan cats surveyed their handiwork.

"I think this will get our messge across to ThunderClan."

Bluepaw heard them leave, and when the sound of paw steps were gone, tried to open her eyes.

She could only get one open.

And when she opened it, she wished she hadn't.

For lying in a bloodied heap of orange tabby fur and blood was what remained of Sparkpaw.

Bluepaw limped over to him to get a closer look, and felt bile rise in her mouth. She leaned close and gave him a gentle nuzzle.

Bluepaw heard the shout of her fellow apprentices Hawkpaw and Whisperpaw as they stumbled upon the bloody scene. Their sounds or horror were clear.

Bluepaw murmured gently to Sparkpaw before she slipped into unconsciousness, "Mousebrain. Stupid, stupid, mousebrain."


	2. Sinking

Shrewpaw let out a quiet hiss as he sunk into the soft mud. It was New-Leaf, and though that meant more prey, it also meant having to deal with the uncomfortable sensation of water. The rain hadn't exactly been light.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snowpaw offer him a sympathetic gaze, and, always the optimistic one, tried to point out the best, "Well, um, at least we won't be thirsty this New-Leaf!"

Shrewpaw didn't offer his snow-white companion a reply, and instead rolled his eyes.

Snowpaw let out a weak laugh and continued on ahead, "We should probably be able to catch a frog or two in this weather!"

Shrewpaw made a face, "Frogs! Really, Snowpaw? We're WindClan, not ShadowClan!"

Snowpaw glared at him, her amber eyes burning as she snapped back, "Well fine, Shrew! Why don't YOU find something then!"

With that she stalked off in the opposite direction. Shrewpaw mumbled some words that he knew the queens wouldn't approve of and continued on.

It was on the edge of RiverClan territory when it happened.

Shrewpaw had been poking around the bushes hoping to find the prey he was named after, and not having much luck. Shrewpaw was just about to give up when a high-pitched cry sounded.

The sound of a kit, or _kits_.

He whirled around just in time to see three furry bundles disappear under water. Shrewpaw just stood there for a second, frozen in place, when an angry cry jolted him back into reality.

"Shrew! What the Dark Forest are you doing just standing there!"

It was Snowpaw, yowling at him as she raced to the edge of the over flowing river and jumped in.

Shrewpaw let out a gasp of horror which turned into a sigh of relief as Snowpaw burst back to the surface clutching two tabby kittens. He sprinted closer and helped his exhausted fellow apprentice and kits ashore.

"T-there's still one more!" Snowpaw whimpered in obvious distress, "Shrew, we have to help!"

Shrewpaw could only look at her blankly, "B-but…I can't swim!"

Those amber eyes bore into his for the second time that day, "That kit is going to DIE Shrew, and your just scared of getting a little bit wet!"

That was enough to provoke a reaction from Shrewpaw, and with one final glare at Snowpaw he took a hesitant step into the water and was soon swept off his paws.

Shrewpaw blindly fumbled about, trying to find the kitten. He had realized too late that it was probably way to far ahead. Shrewpaw frantically tried to reach the surface.

…He wasn't sure how long he was struggling or how far he was downstream when he bumped into the tabby kitten, which was clinging to a branch. Shrewpaw hung onto the branch as well and the added weight caused the branch to break.

Shrewpaw couldn't tell which way was up or down anymore. In his mind he realized he had grabbed the kitten, but that didn't seem to matter much anymore.

He gave up the struggle as the icy New-Leaf waters raced him down river. All he remembered was that he was sinking…

Sinking…

Sunk.

The startled RiverClan patrol watched as Duskleaf dragged the WindClan apprentice to the shore. The medicine cat pressed her ear against his chest and gently shook her head.

"He walks with StarClan now." She quietly mewed.

The cats fell silent, when a black apprentice spoke up, "Along with Sedgeears' kits?"

Duskleaf nodded regretfully, "Most likely, we'll have to-"

Her words were cut off by a soft meow as a waterlogged tabby kitten crawled out from under the apprentice.

"Petalkit!" the black apprentice cried with joy, touching noses with his sister from another litter, "You're alive!"

And just at that moment, a heart broken wail, "Shrewpaw!"

The RiverClan patrol looked up at the white she-cat and the two tabby kittens on her back. She lay down by him and let out a whimper.

"Oh, Shrew…what have I done?"


End file.
